


Mysterious Tower Group Chat

by Nikaya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Mysterious Tower Group Chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaya/pseuds/Nikaya
Summary: Some group chat messages sent between the members of the Mysterious Tower! Each chapter will just have a collection of them; mostly non-ship! I'll take requests too!





	Mysterious Tower Group Chat

**Axel:** alright… who took my hair gel?

 **Roxas:** not me

 **Sora:** nope :D

 **Ventus:** haven’t seen it

 **Axel:** aren’t you all the same fucking person?!

* * *

 

 **Riku:** I didn’t know we had a pool here

 **Aqua:** I’ve been using it with Kairi like every day

 **Xion:** there’s temp control too

 **Sora:** come on Riku! I’ll race ya!

 **Riku:** you’re on!

 **Axel:** two dudes sittin in a pool 5 feet apart cuz they’re not gay

 **Kairi:** lol

 

* * *

 **Axel:** so you’re seeing Naminé now, Riku?

 **Riku:** nah, it’s more like a favor to an old friend

 **Mickey:** he means his replica!

 **Sora:** weren’t there two replicas? Like the one we fought in San Fransokyo?

 **Axel:** how many of you have more than one of you?!

* * *

 

 **Kairi:** Hey sora! You wanna go train together?

 **Sora:** oh sure! I’ll race ya!

 **Kairi:** wait wut

 **Sora:** like a race right?

 **Kairi:** …no…

 **Kairi:** like with keyblades?

 **Riku:** What Keyblade?

 **Kairi:** *stares into the camera*

* * *

 

 **Mickey:** I don’t know, Riku… what aqua said back in the realm of darkness… I felt so bad I couldn’t rescue her sooner :(

 **Riku:** I’m sure that was just the darkness talking. Xion and I didn’t get along when I thought she was purposefully preventing sora from regaining his memories.

 **Donald:** *deep inhale* IF SHE **BREATHES,** SHE A THOT

 **Aqua:** fuck off

* * *

 

 **Ventus:** So what happened to Lingering Will?

 **Terra:** Lingering what?

 **Aqua:** your armor

 **Terra:** my Keyblade armor?

 **Sora:** yeah when it fought with you!

 **Terra:** my armor fought with me?

 **Kairi:** yeah, we all saw the two of you fly away and then you came back

 **Terra:** why did I fight my armor?

 **Riku:** it probably restored Terra’s soul when his heartless was restored

 **Terra:** I give up

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thanks for reading! Socials are found [here](linktr.ee/TrainerNick)!


End file.
